Historia Farbami Malowana
by TeaBlack.Rose
Summary: AU/Post-Avengers/FrostIron /One-shot/ Akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach z Avengers. Loki rozmyśla nad zamalowanym płótnem, a Tony jest mniej szalony niż zwykle.


_Jest to mój pierwszy one-shot, dlatego niemniej mam nadzieję, że jest w miarę dobry. Życzę wam również miłego czytania. :)_

_ Mój jednoosobowy monolog na temat: Kolory, które będę napisane w tym jednym rozdzialku, przyprawiło mnie o ból głowy, bo zaraz przypomniała mi się dwu i półgodzinna lekcja na temat barw i jak wyglądają kiedy są pastelem, olejem czy temperą._

_ Jest także mały problem, ponieważ nie chcą mi się zapisywać pojedyńcze linie przerwy, co bardzo mi nie pasuje, bo wydaję mi się, że dialogi gorzej wyglądają. _

* * *

Jesienne niebo powoli kończyło swoją dzienną zmianę, próbując toczyć ostatnie walki o dominację z nocą. Tworzyło to niesamowite kolory, które Loki, stojąc przy swojej starej i zniszczonej już sztaludze, próbował odtworzyć za pomocą pędzli i farb. Chciał pokazać właśnie ową walkę i poddanie jednej ze stron. W głowie miał obraz wojny, która kilka lat temu odbyła się na ulicach Nowego Jorku. I on, i jego muza nienawidzili tego miasta. Jednak obowiązki kazały im pozostać tam, gdzie są. Ale czarnowłosy był cierpliwy, dlatego obiecał, że poczeka, a Tony załatwiał wszystkie sprawy jak najszybciej mógł. Mimo to bycie jednym z Avengersów miało swoje minusy. Odłożywszy na chwilę pędzel, Loki związał swoją czuprynę rzemykiem znalezionym na stole pełnym farb, ołówków i szkiców. Większość zarysowanych kartek pokazywała jedną postać. Na jednych to uśmiech dawał blask rysunkom, na innych z kolei ukazano skupienie, które malowało się na twarzy narysowanego mężczyzny przedstawionego za pomocą kredek, ołówków czy pasteli. W drugim przypadku zapewne artysta uchwycił moment jego pracy. Z pasją jarzącą się w zielonych oczach przeniósł swój wzrok na plamy, ktore znajdowały się na palecie. Mieniły się one karminem, ultramaryną, a może nawet i sepią paloną. Jednak to nie jedyne barwy, pojawiające się na deseczce. Wiele z nich tworzyło ze sobą przeróżne kombinacje, które za ich pomocą pozwalały na wplatanie nowych historii w obrazie. Wszystkie najciemniejsze, prawie idealne czarne fragmenty, nie miały w sobie tego pigmentu. To wszystko dzięki połączeniu karmazynu, butelkowej zieleni oraz indygo. Loki zdecydowanie nie lubił surowych kolorów, czyli tych, jakie miał zaraz po wyciśnięciu z tubki.

Jego skupienie przerwało zauważenie białych kropek, które powoli pojawiały się za panoramicznym oknem, co chwila zwiększając swoją ilość. Odznaczały się także swoim kontrastem na tle ciemniejącego nieba. Tak właśnie kolejna rzecz pojawiała się na jego płótnie - śnieg zwiastujący zimę. Mimo nieprzyjemne przeszłości związanej z mrozem, mag naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko tej porze roku. Wtedy on i jego ukochany wyznali sobie miłość. Stojąc pośrodku Central Parku inicjowali swoje pierwsze pocałunki, których prowokatorem był niższy z mężczyzn, a ich towarzyszem stał się puch wirujący wokół nich. Na szczęście dziennikarze nie rozpoznali Lokiego, który zrezygnował z asgardzkich skór i włosów zaczesanych do tylu, na rzecz swetrów - rzecz jasna zielonych - i kucyka. Jednak na kolejny dzień, Tony mógł przeczytać artykuł na temat swojej seksualności i potencjalnego nowego kochanka.

Ale to właśnie w tamtym momencie Loki przestał mieć obiekcje na tematy związane z zimnem.

Czarnowłosy odszedł na chwilę od swojego miejsca pracy, aby przyjrzeć się swojemu obrazowi z daleka. Nie miał już porównania do oryginału, ponieważ zatracając się w malarstwie i napływie myśli nie zauważył upływu godzin. Spoglądając na obraz raz jeszcze, stwierdził, że nie jest doskonały, a może nawet i dobry. Jednak dzieła, które poznał podczas ostatniej podróży do Europy, uświadomiły go w przekonaniu, że potrzeba na nie miesięcy, a czasami nawet i lat. Był to prezent na jego urodziny. W ziemskich sposobach liczenia miał lat trzydzieści cztery - tak przynajmniej pokazywał nielegalny dowód tożsamości, a swojego prawdziwego wieku wystrzegał się niczym kobieta. Ale był bogiem, mógł żyć o wiele dłużej od zwykłego śmiertelnika, takiego jak na przykład jego luby. Co prawda miał swoją magię, jednak nie znał takiego zaklęcia, które mogło zapewnić mu długowieczność. Tony jednak zawsze powtarzał, że jeżeli umrze, to Loki ma błogosławieństwo do związku ze sztuką, która nie będzie chować się w cieniu niczym kochanka. Nowe zainteresowanie Trickstera zaczęło się od tego, że będąc na wycieczce po mieście zauważył człowieka malującego obrazy. Zainteresowany podszedł do malarza, który z uśmiechem na ustach dokładnie mu wszystko wytłumaczył. Spędził z nim kilka dni, gdzie dowiadywał się rzeczy, które zainspirowały go do samodzielnej pracy, gdy tylko miał powrócić do apartamentu. Oczywiście, skoro w tamtym czasie był już zauroczony miliarderem, z wzajemnością, który pomógł mu przeżyć po ucieczce z Asgardu, ten musiał wiedzieć wszystko, na temat tego co Loki robił. Głównym argumentem był ratunek przed T.A.R.C.Z.Ą, która się już nim nie interesowała. Mag po prostu musiał załatwić tam kilka spraw i po kłopocie. Ale po powrocie do Stark Tower nie powinno być nic dziwnego w tym, że w jego pokoju znajdują się dodatkowe drzwi, które prowadziły do nowej pracowni boga. Po kilku kolejnych tygodniach, geniusz stwierdził, że chce mu ofiarować całe piętro, co spotkało się z pisemną odmową Trickstera. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez krzyków i trzaskania drzwiami.

Wtedy Loki odkrył, że Tony Stark nie potrafi podrywać, a tym bardziej pod wpływem alkoholu, jednak na swój sposób był romantyczny. Tak naprawdę, to niejedna osoba, która spędziła noc w łóżku wynalazcy, była zainteresowana jego majątkiem. Wiele osób mogłoby także stwierdzić, że wynalazcą jest chorobliwie zazdrosny lub, że jest jakimś stalkerem, biorąc pod uwagę "prawie" jawne śledzenie maga. W żadnym wypadku, Iron Man po prostu bardzo nie lubił uczucia, że jego Reniferkowi (Loki obiecał sobie, że w odpowiednim momencie w obiedzie miliardera znajdzie się "nieszkodliwy " dodatek) mogłoby czegoś brakować. Tak i wielkimi niewiadomymi były zastanowienia, jak Loki potrafił utrzymać Starka w ryzach lepiej od panny Potts. Miliarder pojawiał się jedynie na bankietach organizowanych przez firmę, pił mniej i zrzucił z siebie przydomek "playboy'a "

Melancholijnym wzrokiem Loki spojrzał na obraz chowający się za białą płachtą. Był to gotowy już prezent dla Anthony'ego. Wiedział, że czas nie zatrzyma się, a on znów będzie sam. Dlatego chciał dać z siebie jak najwięcej. Przez ponad rok malował idealną zbroję w wymiarach rzeczywistych. Był wdzięczny sekretarce partnera za ciągłe wyjazdy promujące nowe wynalazki. Urodziny geniusza przypadły na dzień kolejny, dlatego Loki zaczął sprzątać. Zaraz miała wybić północ, a naprawdę nie chciał wyglądać jak Tony po swoich maratonach. Dlatego też, już po kilkunastu minutach był gotowy do wyjścia z pomieszczenia, gdy wszedł do niego główny sponsor tego wszystkiego. Bo w końcu mag sam zaczął zarabiać, sprzedając obrazy raz na jakiś czas i parę razy zakupił kilka rzeczy do swojej pracowni.

-Loki - powiedział miękko i ciepło Tony. - Chodź do sypialni, powinieneś się położyć.

-Tak, tak, już idę - odpowiedział mag, łapiąc miliardera za rękę.

Wtedy Tony odwrócił się, chcąc zobaczyć, co takiego namalował Trickster. Kiedy ujrzał grę barw na obrazie maga, miał ochotę zaniemówić, dlatego jedyne co zrobił, to odwrócił wzrok w stronę drugiego mężczyzny. Stark dobrze wiedział, że tamten potrafił wyczytać z jego oczu dosłownie wszystko. Tak było i w tym wypadku. Po krotkiej chwili, postanowił jednak się odezwać:

- Loki, jak to nazwałeś?

- Nie ma on swojej nazwy, Tony. A teraz już chodź - odpowiedział lekko zniecierpliwiony mag.

- A czy ja.. Ehh.. Czy mogę go nazwać? - Spytał wynalazcą, wprawiają swojego ukochanego w osłupienie.

- Oczywiście, że możesz - powiedział Loki z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Był zaskoczony, że jego mała muza, sama zainteresowała się sztuką.

W tym momencie Tony stanął na palcach, dalej trzymając mocno rękę drugiego z nichi wyszeptał do ucha maga:

- No to tytuł brzmi tak; Historia farbami malowana - powiedział szybko miliarder, ciągnąc Trickstera w stronę sypialni. - I mam pytanie. Przemyślałeś w końcu zaadoptowanie dla siebie jakiegoś pięterka?

Loki naprawdę starał się nie uśmiechać sam do siebie. Naprawdę kochał wynalazcę, chociaż w niektórych momentach, sam zastanawiał się, co takiego mogło go do niego przyciągnąć. Uważał, że czasami był najbardziej niemożliwym człowiekiem wszystkich dziewięciu światów. Bo w końcu, mag sam mógł dać sobie radę, prawda?


End file.
